AASTSOW
by SirenBleedsInsanity
Summary: The rest of the story, for my computer cannot take 28 pages in notepad :/ Um... r&r again!


"Thanks, I will."  
  
They started on, and Lavitz stood alert next to Shana, making sure she wouldn't fall a second time. He now knew that she wasn't completely helpless, but still. "So what were you saying?"  
  
A sad shine stole its way into her eyes while quietly she said, "I don't really wanna talk about it right now."  
  
Uncomfortable silence took place, and he let it be. "We still have a long way to walk, and I wasn't presented with a weapon when I came back, shall we say."  
  
Answering the unasked question, Shana calmly asked, "You know martial arts, right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"There ya go, then!"  
  
Shana stopped walking again, squinted up through the trees. Even though it was nearly pitch black in the forest, there was an odd glow that basically escorted the pair out--even so, she figured it was time for rest. They'd a good long way to travel yet. "I guess we should get to sleep, don't you think?"  
  
Just as Lavitz was about to reply, they heard a few twigs snap and leaves rustle. Both turned, and both saw the little turkey-like monster hop out. It cawed, trying to appear threatening. Lavitz prepared for attack, but before he could do anything, Shana tossed him her bow, then jabbed her arm and hand, palm up, to her waist and straight forward again with blinding speed and agility. They monster fell, and Lavitz stared at her, puzzled.  
  
She walked over to her kill, pulling out the tiny dagger that neither Lavitz nor the monster had seen in her hand. She poked the turkey thing, grabbed its legs, and held it up to eye level. "Hungry?"  
  
Lavitz cocked up an eyebrow, and plopped himself down on a flat rock. "No, thanks. Let's just rest."  
  
She nodded, tossed the thing back behind them, and sat down next to him. "Sure. Fire?"  
  
"That'd be nice....but...?"  
  
"You'll see!" Shana pushed herself up stubbornly while kicking a few dead branches and leaves into a pile. She reached back around the rope around her waist and clasped her hand around a small bottle, cool but hot at the same time. She clicked the tiny cork out of its neck, then smashed the red-orange liquid onto the pile. Fire flared up at once, and she sat on the cushiony floor of the forest. Lavitz stood and sat next to her, closer to the fire.  
  
"That could always work!" As the flame danced in his eyes, a thought tumbled into his mind that was really rather obvious; "You've changed." {Oh. Out loud. That was good, Slambert.}  
  
She continued staring at the sparking fire. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
He did the same as her, coming back, "You're not quite as...scared and frail, or whatever... or... something. Um. Yeah."  
  
Shana pursed her lips and turned to him with a very sarcastic look on her face. "Thanks, I love you too."  
  
Lavitz smiled laughingly, bringing up one knee as an arm rest. He picked up a stick and traced it through the white gritty stuff, doodling. "I didn't mean it like that, you've just grown as a person," There was a short pause, and he continued, "I dunno what the hell I'm talkin' about, don't pay attention to me," he said, grinning foolishly.  
  
"You wouldn't be here if I wasn't planning to."  
  
The seriousness of the statement forced his smile away, while Shana looked down at her hands uncomfortably.  
  
"...I'm going to get some sleep. You probably want to stay up, right?" She piped up again.  
  
Lavitz nodded, staring intently at the small fire. "I think I've slept enough for a lifetime."  
  
Shana pushed together a wad of damp leaves, doing her best to clear it of the white dust, and lay her head down. She scrunched up into a ball next to the fire, trying to stay somewhat warm; the temperature had dropped unnaturally low. Dreams crashed over her almost immediately.  
* * *  
Shana turned in circles, observing her surroundings. She noticed that she was glowing with a bright white light, dressed in a soft, lacy gown that drifted in the blowing wind. Hair let loose, strands drifted forward and tickled her face, though she paid no mind. All she could see was a soft, grayish mist, sparkling and taking different shapes. She was in the forest, she supposed; it was rather dark, aside from the sparkle-cloud.  
  
It took the form of Lavitz first, grinning proudly, then parted; it then drifted and molded into the form of the stick. As it fell apart, it shifted into the shape of Mesiico, howling in its misery... and she saw a flicker of her lover in its face. When she blinked it was gone, but it... it *did*... suddenly the thought was forgotten, disappearing just as it was coming. Mesiico didn't change.  
  
It leapt forward.  
* * *  
Lavitz watched as the young woman fell asleep, smiling wanly at the exhausted look on her face. She looked no longer like a child, he realized, but had a certain essence to her that took it away. It was kind of funny, really, how such a short period of time could change someone...  
  
Her eyes snapped open, startled.  
  
"You okay?" Lavitz asked, but she didn't answer.  
  
Instead, she squinted at him, blinked, and began to sit up. She glanced around frantically, then was tossed back into a tree with some powerful force.  
  
"Shana?!" Lavitz shouted, startled. "Shana, what...?" He wasn't sure what he planned to say, but figured there was no use in saying it. Some print appeared in her stomach, pressing down. A spot of blood spurted out.  
  
The blonde man hopped to his feet, rushing over to her. Before he could make it, she was tossed like a doll over to another tree, and she gasped in resting pain.  
  
He glanced around hurriedly, setting his eyes on the fire. {I dunno what the hell's going on, but this thing's dead!} He grabbed the end of a stick, galloping over to where Shana lay. He thrust the stick forward, felt it poke something, and was knocked back as well. Impatiently (and painfully) he stood, wiping a trickle of red liquid off his lip. He saw the woman's helpless figure rise in the air and begin to shake spastically, dropping to the ground with a sickening thump.  
  
"LET HER GO!!" He screeched, running toward whatever it was with all his strength. He grabbed a couple more burning sticks going past this time, slamming them into the Thing. His eyes widened in terror when he felt an incredible vibration inside of him, seeing the fire flare up in the air. He dove to Shana's side, gathering her in his arms.   
  
"Shana, wake up! WAKE UP!"  
  
She wouldn't. He stood and sprinted away, hoping maybe if she got away then Thing would just disappear...  
  
he heard something tell him.  
  
{What?}  
  
  
  
Puzzled, the knight whispered out his mother's lullaby as best he could. Nothing was happening... nothing was happening... GOD DAMN IT, NOTHING WAS HAPPENING!  
  
A strong blast of wind cut though the air, and he stopped in his tracks. Facing the way it had gone, he heard the air splitting and ripping, saw spirits diving to the small camp. They swirled into one, dove down, and everything went black.  
  
Shana struggled in his arms, a sharp cry snapping out of her thin lips. Her arm shot up, grabbing his collar in a death grip.  
  
He touched her cheek, happy in every way that she was alive, death grip or no. "Shana, it's, okay! What's wrong? What happened...?" He cooed, trying to soothe her and find something out at the same time.  
  
She choked heavily, gasping for breath as she released him. "I... I... the guardian! He... Dart. It was... him..." She looked around, panicked, shifting violently in the man's embrace.  
  
"What about Dart? No one else is here - calm down, it's gone, you're fine, shhhh...."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Breath, and just tell me what happened if you can."  
  
Shana squinted up at Lavitz through the darkness, doing her best to study him. "I was here... and I was all glowy... there was a mist, and it looked like different things, then Dart... I mean Mesiico... I mean... It was *them*! They leapt at me, and tried to kill me... they... I... ugh..."  
  
Lavitz ran a hand through her hair, comforting. "Never mind, just tell me later. Go back to sleep if you want, we're getting out of here tonight."  
  
Shana regained some sense, wrapping one arm around his neck. "You can't carry me the whole way," She told him, "And I don't think I'll be able to sleep now."  
  
"That's fine, but you're not walking. As long as you're okay, I'm happy, but you can't-"  
  
"I can take care of myself!" She protested.  
  
"I know that, but I'm gonna protect you anyway. You got me out, and-"  
  
"We're even. I saved you, you saved me."  
  
Lavitz, who was now walking, finished as if not even interrupted, "You're not leaving me. You said the guardian, right? I wouldn't be surprised; I didn't think we'd get out that easy. You proved yourself to get in, but I had to earn our way out. Even if I did succeed, which I doubt, something may still want you in here. We're not even. I'm going to protect you. I'm sorry if you can't accept it." That was that; he didn't want to argue, and he needed her alive.  
  
"...Okay," She agreed, ashamed even though there really wasn't reason to be.  
  
"Good."  
  
They were silent for a while longer. Lavitz, feeling a bit awkward at how easy she'd given in to his stubborn decree, continued making his way out of the forest. Shana, meanwhile, drowned herself in the comforting serenity resounding from the man's chronic strength and warm determination.  
  
She began to go limp in his arms, and Lavitz held her closer. The air was rapidly cooling down, and his subconscious foreboding made itself more persistent. Silly, he knew... it seemed paranoia made a game of itself sometimes - though it would be rather senseless to completely ignore it. It was just...  
  
It felt like something was catching up to them.  
  
"So... how much longer do you think we have to go?" Lavitz inquired, not really caring so long as it was in the vicinity of five hours, preferably less.  
  
"However long it wants us to stay," She replied placidly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't think we can tell. We've proven strength and bravery, but we have no idea what else it might want from us. Rose told me - life is greed. This forest isn't any different. It's alive, after all, am I right?"  
  
Lavitz thought about that for a second. "...But it all ends so quickly. Something appears, you act immediately, and it's easily defeated; I don't see how that's right. And even if it was, what's with all the frickin' weird crap? I mean... we're acting all creepy and everything..."  
  
Shana smiled sheepishly. "That's because you're not alone," a small voice rasped, and they both fell silent again.  
  
"...This is too screwed over, we're gettin' outta here."  
  
Quiet... then the girl's soft voice wavered up into the cold, humming something he couldn't decipher through its unsteadiness. He listened intently, trying to hear.  
  
"Un sec... V-vilo neemanb..... Cretk-k-kee sa..."  
  
Lavitz blinked, puzzled. "Shana? What are you singing?"  
  
A tiny simper crept on her lips, and she reached up to lightly brush a hair off his cheek.  
  
"Run n-now, little child, I see death and it c-comes through you..."  
  
No questions asked, he ran. If he didn't kill that thing, he wasn't about to deal with it again. Everything had been fairly easy thus far, and he intended to keep it that way.  
  
{Circles!} He realized. {We've been going in circles, haven't we? Five miles in five minutes - we've lost our sense of time. We've lost our sense of direction, we've lost our sense of value, we've lost our sense of everything! HAHA! So that's what it's doing to us - we're going insane.} Lavitz giggled a little, thoughts pouring in.   
  
"We're going insane. We can't get out. That's what the magic's done to us. How much has been an illusion? Such delusion! It won't let us out and it plucks at our mind..." He whispered, almost in song.  
  
Shana jerked in his arms, nearly flying out of them.  
  
"What-" he began, then glanced around. There was something in front of them... the hell was that?!  
  
Shana rolled out of the man's arms and padded swiftly over to it.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, taking one cautious step forward.  
  
She jerked her head to one side, trying to clear her eyes and mind. "Lavy, I've got no idea what's happening, but I'm not too comfy with it. Things keep coming into my mind, and I've got no idea what business they've got with us."  
  
Lavitz nodded. "Yeah, but aren't you forgetting whatever that thing is?"  
  
"No," she told him, and turned around. "See? It's a bear cub!" She exclaimed, scratching it behind the ear. It grunted appreciatively is response.  
  
Lavitz stepped back in defense. "Shana, put that down! It's a *bear*, it might hurt you!"  
  
"But see, it's hurt," Shana pointed to a little silvery thing stuck in its fur. She quickly yanked it out. The bear writhed in her arms from the pain while she held it close and shushed it. When it calmed, she looked back up. "I know you think this is pointless, but listen to me. The cloudiness is gone, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, actually-"  
  
"So maybe this thing can help us out!"  
  
He considered. "Okay, give it a shot." {We're relying on a bear to help us out... how far gone can we be! But anything is worth a try, I suppose.}  
  
Shana knelt down, setting the bear carefully on the ground. She scratched the top of its head and gave it a quick kiss, then stepped back. As she stood, everything around them began to turn white... everything fogged up in their heads again, a thousand times worse than before. She found herself stumbling back, hitting Lavitz, falling. She felt the darkness coming back, she sensed the forest re-emerging... she was falling asleep. So maybe it hadn't worked...  
* * *  
"ACK!" Shana shot up off the grass. Light immediately greeted her groggy eyes, and she screamed again, this time diving to cover her peepers and succeeding in rolling down a small hill. She rubbed the hurt out and re-opened them, scratching her head as she did so. "Hunnnh?" She glanced around, not finding any sense in her surroundings. "What... no. No, that couldn't have been a dream... LAVITZ!!!"  
  
She heard a muffled cry, and soon was greeted by a rolling knight. He plopped down next to her, scrubbing frantically at his eyes. When he was all situated, he looked up into her face. "The HELL just happened, man?!"  
  
Shana stared at him in shock. "Okay, if it... wait... no... are we still in the forest? It's too bright, we can't be..."  
  
"Well... if the forest has a gigantic clearing that's incredibly grassy and bright, then we are." He smirked playfully at the look he earned, then fell back and sighed.  
  
Glancing down at her hands, she tried to decipher what had happened. She had helped a bear... she'd pet the bear... and the bear had somehow magically drugged her and now they were in a dream-world! With that thought in mind, Shana stood, took a few steps, kicked a tree, and fell back with a yelp.  
  
...Or not.  
  
"So what'd we prove? It knew we were strong. It knew we were brave. It knew were loyal. That couldn't possibly be..." Shana paused.  
  
Lavitz, in turn, flew up grinning. "I know! Love!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Love!" He repeated. "You showed that we can love! *Courage* isn't life. Life is only who you live for."  
  
Shana, getting the hang of it, rolled onto her hands and knees, eyes sparkling. "I loved you enough to risk losing my own life..."  
  
"And you helped an injured and dangerous animal... so you care about more than just your friends..."  
  
"So we're free." She laughed a little, smiling. "Hah! How 'bout that."  
  
The couple paused, looking at each other. They both started to grin.  
  
"WE DID IT!" They shouted in unison, leaping straight forward.  
  
Lavitz swept Shana's slight figure up, swinging her around, set her down, then took her hands. "Dance with me?"  
  
Shana giggled, accepting the offer eagerly. "I'm not dreaming again, am I?"  
  
"Ah, so you've planned this before?" The knight teased, laughing at his friend's chiding eyes. "Now..." he recalled, "Shouldn't we be getting home?"  
  
Shana's joyful steps ceased as she looked up at him reluctantly. Before she said anything, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Short and sweet.  
  
"Yeah." Grasping the man's hand, she headed east. "We're right near Seles, anyway. We'll be there in no time, come on!"  
  
Eyes still wide from shock, Lavitz was yanked forward. Mindlessly, he followed wherever she led him the entire distance.  
* * *  
Shana, excitement building as they emerged from her apple-tree orchard, nearly  
broke into a run when she caught sight of her small village. "C'mon, we're here! Let's go!" Still hand-in-hand with her accomplice, she sprinted down and was jerked back. Looking back in dismay, "What's *wrong*, we're here, you can see everyone again!"  
  
"Am I just here for you to show off?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Am I just here to be put on display, or what?"  
  
"What?" She repeated, "Lavitz, the hell's wrong with you?! I'm excited. That's all. Yeah, I can prove myself with you, but how... how could you think that?" For the first time he could remember, she looked hurt.  
  
Lavitz, now mad at himself, shook his head. "Sorry. Ah... hey, I've got a better idea." Stripping a large piece of bark conveniently falling off a nearby tree, he placed it on the ground in front of them. Stepping cautiously on, he motioned for the girl to do the same. "Here, I'll make it up to you. Get on."  
  
Shana obeyed happily. This looked like fun!  
  
"Now hold on to me, and keep your balance."  
  
Again, she did as she was told. "OkyyYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screaming and laughing at once, they surfed down the steep hill into Seles. In the process of stopping, though, the makeshift "board" hit a rock and went flying.  
  
Still laughing, they stumbled down into the dirt and just lay there. Seconds later, they heard a distant and equally loud voice screeching Shana's name. "...Meru?" Standing, she faced the oncoming bundle of energy.  
  
"Meru!" Shana grinned, standing still, knowing to from experience.  
  
"SHANAAAAA!" The young Wingly laughed, flying right into her best friend and falling to the ground.  
  
"Dude, where've you BEEN?! I've been worried sick!" Finally noticing that there was company, she slowly stood and smiled at this handsome stranger. "Hey, name's Meru." She offered her hand and Lavitz took it. "So how do ya know Shana here?"  
  
Lavitz laughed, scratching the back of his neck, "Well... I'm Lavitz Slambert, if you--"  
  
Meru's eyes widened a little more than one might think possible. "You're who?!"  
  
Getting a bit timid, he scuffed his feet in the dust while speaking. "I guess nobody's told you..."  
  
"*Told* me?? That's all I've *heard* about from Shana lately, I mean..."  
  
Lavitz, eyebrow raised, looked back at Shana. Her eyes were respectably large as well, and she was sending warning messages at her active little friend.  
  
Getting it a tad too late, "IIIIII mean, uh, sheeee was talking about Al's new baby! That's... named... Lavitz. Uh..." She knew nobody would buy that, but still, she tried, dammit! "Yeah. Well it's nice to meet you, though I admit I never thought I would. C'mon, you can tell us all how you're here over dinner! It'll be fun! HAHA, I getta new friend!" With that, she floated out to the country-house in which everyone was staying.   
  
Lavitz smiling after her. "Nice girl."  
  
"Yeah. That would be my best friend, Meru, as you know."  
  
"Heh. Join me for dinner, lady?" Offering a cocky arm, he smiled smartly when she took it.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
They stepped inside to a small kitchen with pots and pans everywhere, the oven on and batter splattered about the walls. Three shocked pairs of eyes met theirs right away.  
  
"Lavitz?" Emille whispered, astonished and hopeful. "Is that you?"  
  
Smiling lightly, he nodded, and chuckled when she raced to wrap her arms around him. "Yeah. I'm back."  
  
"But it can't be!" she exclaimed, taking a step back. "You... they told me..."  
  
"You'll hear about it soon enough. Miranda! How are you? Still little miss girl-power?"  
  
Miranda, in turn, stared the man down in disbelief. Before she could say anything, Shana interrupted. "You all know each other? How?"  
  
Miranda scoffed, turning to the younger woman. "You haven't known us our whole life, girl. When we were little kids, Sir Slambert here's father would take him on all his business trips and we'd see one another every so often. He always talked about how King Albert and Queen Emille would meet and fall madly in love..." She dramatized this by throwing the hands over her heart and falling back into the counter.  
  
"HEY! You people, I'm still alive and I knew the kid too!"  
  
"Hey, Haschel-" Lavitz began.  
  
"Ah, shove it, you're too late. You people need to learn to respected your damned elders," Haschel kidded.  
  
Laughing yet again, Lavitz clapped the old man on the back, then remembered Emille's baby.  
  
"Oh, the baby, I forgot! How far along are you?"  
  
Smiling warmly, Emille replied, "Eight months." A tear slipped down her cheek, "It's so wonderful to know that you'll be here.... I.... Oh, but you will, won't you?" She nearly begged.  
  
Nodding, "Yeah, s'far as I know."  
  
She looked relieved but the emotion was soon stirred by a sudden crash in the living room. Meru poked her head through the door soon after. "Shana, you might wanna get out here, Dart's getting impatient."  
  
Suddenly remembering, Shana's eyes filled with fear. "Oh, he's okay... is anyone dead? Is everyone healthy??"  
  
Meru gave her a puzzled look, "What's wrong with you, of course, we're all fine! Well... fine as we *can* be, anyway..."  
  
Shana knew exactly what she was talking about, so she dropped it. "Okay. I'll be--"  
  
A bottle shattered on the door, various pieces just missing Meru. The girl turned, "DAMN IT, DART! Calm the hell down, she's coming you impatient bastard!" Facing the kitchen again, "He's drunk. Again." With that, she was gone.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Shana followed to the hall, but Lavitz stopped her momentarily. "What? Dart drinks now?"  
  
Shana sighed and placed one hand on her forehead. "Yeah. I dunno why, it just started a few months ago. I don't know... hey, shouldn't you know, you have that dream thingy!"  
  
"No, I haven't been able to get with you guys for a couple years now. Nobody's let me in. I guess you guys..."  
  
"We didn't forget you!" Shana snapped lightly. "Soa knows *I* didn't. Just be happy with what you have, and come help me deal with Dart."  
  
Shana entered to many warm welcomes and one harsh one.  
  
"Where the hell've you been?" Dart croaked.  
  
"I left you guys a note..." Shana mumbled back.  
  
"I don't give a damn! Don't just leave me like that!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just..." She was trying not to cry. Stupid abusive ass-hole. She didn't know why he was like this... he was always so kind and sweet before...  
  
"Stop it! You're drunk. You should be locked up when you're like this. Besides, we have even more company." Meru scolded.  
  
"Company! Visitor come visit our visit!" Kongol said happily.  
  
Shana smiled. "He's probably staying longer than you guys, though. You're just here for a week, remember?" Stepping away from the door, she led Lavitz into the room. She took his arm and approached the group.  
  
Guaraha glanced around the room and noticed both Dart and Albert staring at him like he'd... he'd come back from the dead or something! Lifting the leg Meru was on to get her attention, she leaned over so she could hear what he had to say. "Who's he?"  
  
Meru smiled and rested her head on his. "Just watch."  
  
Albert stood slowly rose, approaching the image of his best friend with incredible care. He gently reached out to touch the knight's cheek, and when it didn't pass through, the two embraced whilst Shana moved out of the way.  
  
"This can't be..." Albert breathed. "Oh, my friend, this isn't... what..."  
  
"I missed ya," Lavitz spoke up.  
  
Laughing heartily, Albert backed up and clasped his hand with the opposite man's. "How?"  
  
"We got Shana to thank for that."  
  
Dart now stood, stumbling over to the two friends. Before he could say anything, he fell to the ground with a sharp crack! and everything went black.  
* * *  
When he finally woke up, all suspicions were passed, tears spilt, and everyone suddenly wanted a piece of the newcomer. He was barraged by a plethora of questions, and he patiently answered them all. Dart even acted more himself than any of them had seen him for a while.  
  
As was expected, he shared his stories of death, encounters with Rose, and let Shana explain how he came to be here. King Albert couldn't help but let a few tears slip out... and he wasn't the only one. Lavitz became friends with those he didn't know rather quickly, doing something with everyone throughout the entire night. He played chess with Emille, dueled Haschel, let Kongol read to him (the Ginganto was very proud -- he'd learned how to read short stories!), arm-wrestled Miranda, had a long talk with Albert... Mr. Slambert was fascinated by both Meru and Guaraha, and spent over an hour speaking with them, as well. He tried conversing with Dart, but there was something about the dragoon that wasn't there before, and it scared him. It was long past midnight when he found Shana out on the porch.  
  
"I never did thank you properly." Shana heard his strong, deep voice behind her and she turned.  
  
"It was worth it," She giggled, "Aren't you tired by now? You've been smothered with attention all evening."  
  
"Haha, no, I'm having fun. I don't think it's evening anymore, either; it's more lik four..."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Lavitz went to the rail, supporting his weight as he stood to look at the sky. "What's wrong with Dart?"  
  
"I... oh..." Okay, maybe she didn't want to talk about it. "He's sick." ...Or maybe she did...  
  
"I'm sorry." It was all he could think to say.  
  
"He's not sick," Shana corrected herself suddenly, "He's dead. His soul. It's just... gone. Now he's a drunk, he's abusive, he's everything I thought he could never be... and I guess that's why I loved him. I don't anymore, you know. He doesn't love me, either. I just wish he'd come back... I miss him..." Sniffling a bit, she moved to where the ex-wind dragoon stood. "He didn't even care. Everyone was proud of me, everyone wanted you back, but he just saw you. I know that's selfish... but I thought that maybe... I..." She couldn't say anymore. Instead of continuing, she cried.  
  
Lavitz, not completely sure what do say, just wrapped his arms around her. "Shana..."  
  
Plates broke in the kitchen. "DART!" Someone screamed.  
  
"...It's my fault," Shana whispered. Had she really believed this wouldn't cost her anything? Even so, they rushed to the kitchen.  
  
"AggghHAGG!!" Shana didn't expect this, however.  
  
Mr. Leader lay on the ground, limbs snapping about violently. His back arched unnaturally. A greenish foam flowed out of his mouth, gagging him. Nobody knew what the hell to do... they just let him jerk back and forth, convulsing in ways that almost made them feel what he was feeling. In his blind panic, Dart somehow managed to summon a fire spell, scorching his left thigh. He screeched again, tried to move away from the hurt, and snapped his own neck. The flame burnt out.  
* **  
Okay... um... yeah. That sucked ass. Anyway, I wanted to get that over with so that I didn't have to worry about this story anymore. I may or may not continue it... I wanna turn it Shana/Lavitz, but I dunno if I really wanna work on it. It's bad, anyway, but does anybody think I should bother? OH! Hey, anybody wanna co-write with me? HAHA, that would be SO cool! If ya do, tell me, though I doubt ya will. All right, here's the deal - my dad's been sick for a few months, he's in the hospital getting tested for cancer and stuff, and I wanted this idea off my back. So comes forth this huge piece of crap. Anyway, I wanted Dart dead, Shana strong, and Lavitz alive. I did that much. I haven't been to this place since, what, this summer? Dude! I wonder if anyone even remembers me... ah well. I'm tired. 


End file.
